No Matter What I Love You
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Alek is desperate to find out her secret, but what is he expecting and what does he find? He finds true love, in 2 people. R&R One Shot!


**Sooo I know I already have a story like this up but it was a spare of the moment idea that I came up with in school today. I wrote some of it during class today and finished it when I got home. Let me know what you think please! Thanks guys!**

"It's too early for this shit" Chloe complained as she heard the alarm go off. Today was Chloe's first day in 11th grade and she was not looking forward to it at all. She wasn't a nerd but she wasn't the most popular girl in school. Only had a few friends, if even that anymore.

She never had enough time to go out and act like a normal teenager since she was 17 years old and lived by herself. She used to live with her mother, but recently got her own place. Her mother and her still kept in contact though, Chloe would never move out of her mom's house on bad terms. She couldn't imagine it, especially when she needed her so badly. She got up and got ready and went to her mom's house.

_*Later*_

"Thanks you so much mom. I'll be here around 3" Chloe yelled. She hugged her mother and left as she got into her car getting ready to head to school.

As Chloe walked down the halls of her high school, she noticed a big crowd around someone's locker. 'Probably one of the popular kids' she thought.

She went to her 1st class and it was over before she knew it. It was around lunch and she noticed the crowd again so she decided to see what the big deal was.

She looked through all the bodies crowded together and saw him. 'Alek' she said to herself with no surprise. She should have known he was only the most popular guy in school.

As she was looking at him Alek looked up and saw her. She looked away and pretended like nothing happened. She went to her other classes and by the end of the day she had so much work to do.

She rushed through the halls and within a blink of an eye she fell to the floor dropping her books and all.

"Watch where you're going Bitch!" Melissa one of the 12th graders yelled.

"Sorry I'm kind of in a rush and I wasn't watching where I was going." Chloe said walking past Melissa trying to get out of school as soon as possible.

Melissa stood in front of the double doors so Chloe couldn't leave. "Excuse me? I think I deserve an apology."

_*With Alek*_

"Come on Alek. We heard Melissa is already getting in a fight with someone on the first day of school. We can't miss it." Aaron whined.

"Okay, okay I'm going." They ran down the halls and saw Melissa yelling at someone. Alek narrowed his eyes and realized it was the girl he saw earlier today.

"Excuse me? I think I deserve an apology."

"Melissa I need to be somewhere right now so if you don't mind…." Chloe tried to say when she was cut off by the girl she managed to piss off by mistake on the first day.

"Well you should've thought of that before." Melissa interrupted.

Chloe tried to get to the door but instead of Melissa moving she punched Chloe in the face. Chloe touched her jaw and glared at Melissa the out of nowhere she tackled Melissa to the ground and started beating her.

Alek and his friend Drew pulled Chloe off of Melissa and Aaron helped Melissa up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alek whispered in Chloe's ear with that amazing British accent.

"She hit me first. I wasn't going to just let her get away with it." She exclaimed.

Alek noticed her cheek and it was already starting to swell. "We got to get some ice on that. Come with me" he said pulling on her arm.

Chloe took his hand off her arm. "No. I have to go somewhere."

"Where do you have to be in such a hurry?"

"No where just…just…. I have to go." With that Chloe ran out the doors and sped away in her car to her unknown destination.

When Chloe was half way there, she noticed the time "Shit!" Chloe yelled. "It's all ready 3:30, I said I'd be there at 3."

Chloe sped through the streets of San Francisco to get to her mom's house. By the time she got there it was almost 4. "Sorry Mommy" Chloe apologized.

"Its okay honey I know you have school and all. I don't mind." Her mom said, pushing the apology aside and smiling at her frantic daughter from the kitchen.

"No! You don't have to do me any favors and yet you help me out so much. I'm sorry it was…" Chloe tried to explain to her mother.

"I already said it's okay sweetheart." Meredith interrupted.

Chloe smiled "Thanks mommy. I couldn't thank you enough." Chloe hugged her mom and kissed her on her cheek goodbye.

She got her in her car and drove home. She opened the door and stepped in and went upstairs. She then went to her room and threw herself on the bed. "Finally some peace and quiet" she said to herself as she fell into a deep sleep.

_*The Next Morning*_

"Not again" Chloe said groggily as she shut off the alarm. As she got up she felt the pain on her jaw. She ran to the mirror and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Man, just what I need a huge bruise." She scurried through her makeup bag and looked for foundation to cover up her bruise. "Found it!" she yelled as applied it on her face.

She went on her usual routine. Go to mom's then to school. She arrived at school kind of early so she decided to go to her first class and wait until the bell rang.

There was 20 minutes left before class started and she was surprised to see Alek there. He didn't notice her at first so she walked behind him and peered over his shoulder. She noticed him writing something on his hand. She realized that it was answers to the trig test.

Alek turned around and Chloe was startled. "Can I help you" Alek said cockily with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know I was behind you?" she questioned.

He laughed. "I saw your reflection on my watch."

"Oh."

"So?"

"So what?"

"I already asked. Can I help you with something?" Still smirking.

"No I was just curious. So why don't you actually study instead of cheating?"

"It's hard." Alek whined.

"No one said it was going to be easy. How much you want to bet that you never even tried to study?" Chloe said looking at his with her own smirk, even though it hurt her non visible bruise.

"I have tried and I just don't get it."

"Well maybe you should try a little harder, instead of just looking at it for 2 seconds and assuming it's too hard." Chloe scolded.

"Maybe if I had some help I wouldn't need to cheat!" Alek retorted.

"Well go get help!"

"Are you willing to try?" Alek yelled back.

Chloe was shocked that Alek even recommended that. He was one of the most popular guys at school and she was…she was…she was not. She was just Chloe.

"I don't think so" Chloe retorted.

"Well then stop giving me these lectures about how I should go look for some help. I just did and look what happened." Alek responded turning back around slightly.

"Who said I needed to be the one to help you?" Chloe questioned, making him turn back around to face her.

"1) Because you are only the smartest person in class and 2) because every time I do ask someone else to help me they think it's a big joke." Alek said a little agitated.

There was a brief silence and Chloe just stood there. She was about to say something when the bell rung.

She went on with her usual day at school feeling sorry for Alek knowing he really did want to do better in school, or maybe he just wanted to stay captain of the basketball team.

At the end of the day she saw Alek standing by his locker. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

She walked over to him slowly. "Um Alek?"

He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"I was thinking about it earlier and you know how you said that you need help studying?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I guess I'll give it a try." I said looking away from him shyly.

"What do you mean?" Alek knew exactly what she said. He just wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm saying I'll help you study. It's just I don't know exactly when because I have such a busy schedule."

Alek smiled. "I don't care what time or day, as long as I get tutored."

"Wait a minute. I forgot to tell you. I'll only help you on one condition."

Alek sighed. He knew this couldn't be good. "What is the catch?"

"We have to study at your house."

Alek again sighed but this time in relief. "That's it?"

"Yup" Chloe smiled.

"Okay that's fine with me. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why can't we do it at your house?"

Chloe looked down at her feet and bit her bottom lip. "Uh…uh…I mean…um…we just can't okay?" She said a little nervously.

Alek looked at her weirdly. "Whatever. Can I at least have your phone number so we can set up a day and time?"

She thought about it for a while and thought that it would make sense. "Okay. I guess." She reluctantly gave him her phone number and went on her way.

Chloe finally got home after she left school and went to her mom's house. It was around 8:30 at night and she plopped down on to her bed. 'Finally some peace and quiet' she thought. Just when she was about to fall asleep, her cell phone rang. "Nooooo, just leave me alone people" she said to herself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, it's Alek."

"I know stupid" she laughed. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering exactly when did you want to meet?"

"Uh let me call Meredith and see if she is not busy so I can set up a time" she stated.

"Okay but uh, who is Meredith and what does she have to do with anything?" Alek asked a little confused with the whole situation.

"Nothing Alek, just call back in 5 minutes. Okay?"

"Whatever." He hung up the phone and waited a while.

After I hung up with Alek, I called my mom.

"Hello?" Sounded like she was getting ready for bed.

"Uh mom?"

"Yea Hunnie?"

"Can I ask you for another favor? I'm really sorry about this it's just…"

"Sure what do you need?" Her mom interrupted.

"Do you always need to interrupt me?" Chloe laughed.

"Yes."

"Anyway uh can you…" Chloe paused for a moment. I didn't even have to finish the sentence and she knew what I was talking about.

"You know I will Chlo. I do it all the time anyway."

"Thank you so much, you're a life saver" Chloe sighed in relief.

"When?"

"Tomorrow? Is that okay for you?"

"Sure it is. I'll see you tomorrow Chloe. I love you sweetie."

"Okay I love you too, bye." Chloe said before hanging up the phone, waiting for Alek to call back.

'Guess I should call back' Alek thought. He picked up the phone and dialed Chloe's number.

"Chloe?"

"How does tomorrow sound to you?" She asked me after she picked up.

"Fine with me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Chloe King."

"I guess so. Bye Alek."

"Bye Chloe."

_*With Alek*_

Alek hung up the phone with curiosity. 'I know she's hiding something' he thought. 'And I'm going to find out what.' And with that he climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_*The Next Day*_

After school Chloe followed Alek in her car to his house. She realized that he didn't live to far from her. 'But that wasn't a good thing' she thought. 'What if he finds out? There would be so many rumors at school.'

She shook the thought out of her head as she pulled up into the driveway. She stepped out of her car and met Alek on the front steps.

Alek held the door open for Chloe to walk in. "Ladies first."

"No Alek you can go in first it's okay. It's your place."

Alek smiled. "No Chloe, you're a guest so that means I have to be a gentleman."

"Alek it's okay. You don't have to be all 'proper English man' just because I'm a guest. Besides age comes before beauty." Chloe said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alek laughed as he walked into the house.

"Nothing. So where do you want to do this?"

"In the living room I guess." He stated.

They sat down on the couch sitting next to each other. Chloe was a little uncomfortable for a while but once she realized that Alek was really serious about studying she loosened up a bit.

"Okay Chloe, I've had enough." Alek complained. "It's time for a break. I think I'm getting a thinking cramp." Alek rubbed his head in a sarcastic way to prove a point.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Chloe said closing her book.

"I don't know. I guess we can talk." Alek said closing his book also.

"About?"

"Life."

"Alek I have no life" Chloe stated sadly.

"Sure you do. What do you do after school? Where do you usually go?"

"I go to Meredith's house."

"Oh. Who is Meredith?" Alek asked.

"My mom. So what do you do during your spare time?" Chloe asked trying to change the conversation or at least the person that the conversation was about.

"My friends and I usually go play basketball. Coach is pushing us hard this year."

"Oh."

"So now that you know where I live I was wondering where do you live?" Alek asked trying to find out what she is hiding.

Chloe looked at the floor. "I live…I live here in San Francisco."

"Obviously." Alek said sarcastically. "Care to give me a street name?"

'_Oh man how am I going to get myself out of this situation_' Chloe thought to herself. "Oh, look at the time" Chloe said as she got up. "Sorry Alek but I got to go," she said as she sped out of the house.

_'That was weird_' Alek thought. _'That's it I'm going to find out where she lives and I know just how to do it_.'

Alek ran upstairs to the closet and got the phone book. "King, King, King…Chloe King!" Alek yelled as he found her name in the phone book. The phone number was hers so he wrote the address on a sheet of paper.

_'45th street_' Alek thought to himself. '_That's only 5 minutes away. I'm going to her house tomorrow to find out what she's hiding. Might as well get good nights sleep. It might be a long day tomorrow.'_

_*The Next Day*_

Alek couldn't wait until school was over. Today was the day he was going to find out what Chloe was hiding.

Finally school was over. He jumped into his car and waited until Chloe pulled out into the street. He followed behind but not close enough to make it obvious that someone was following her.

Chloe pulled into a driveway that wasn't on 45th street in a dead end. _'This couldn't be her house_' he thought. Alek hadn't expected her to stop at the other house so he stopped and turned the car around.

He waited on the corner of the street for about 10 minutes. Chloe pulled out into the street again. This time she was heading towards 45th street.

She pulled up into her driveway. Alek didn't want her to see him so he parked behind a tree. He waited a while until he was sure Chloe walked into her house.

Alek got out of his car and knocked on Chloe's door.

"Oh my gosh. I can't even put anything down before someone knocks on the door?" Chloe yelled as she turned the doorknob to answer it.

"Oh shit!" she yelled in surprise when she saw Alek on the other side of the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down Chloe."

"No. How did you find out I lived here?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me." Chloe said pointing to herself.

"I looked you up in the phone book" Alek stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Is that all?" Chloe asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Well no. I followed you to see what you do after school."

"Alek! What gives you the right to think you can do that?"

"I have every right."

Chloe looked at Alek as if he was crazy. "What makes you think that?"

"I care about you." Alek said with a look on his face that was something Chloe hadn't seen before.

"How do you care about me? You don't even know anything about me." Chloe said a little flustered.

"Sure I do. You live in here in San Francisco, you've lived with your mom your whole life until recently, you're incredibly smart, and you have a…a… do you mind explaining to me who this is?" Alek said pointing to the newborn baby, probably about 5 or 6 months old, in Chloe's hands.

Chloe looked at Alek uneasily. "Come in. I'll explain everything to you if you promise not to tell."

Alek smiled, an actual smile, not a smirk. "I promise."

He then walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Chloe led Alek into the living room. She sat down with the baby in her lap and Alek sat next to her. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Alek started to speak.

"So what's his name?"

Chloe looked at her gurgling baby and smiled. "Mayson."

"Oh nice." There was another brief silence. 'So why didn't you want me to know about him?"

"How many people do you know that are 17 and have a kid?"

"Not many I guess." Alek said looking down embarrassed that he even asked.

"Exactly. I just don't want rumors going around school that I am sleeping around and don't know who the father of my baby was." Chloe said looking down at her son, who seemed to relax against her before retreating her face back up to Alek.

"Oh, is that why you said you don't do anything after school and you have no life?" Alek asked.

"Yeah. I never have enough time for myself. My world revolves around him now." Chloe explained looking down at her son again.

"So was that Meredith's house that you went to earlier today?"

"Yeah." Chloe simply answered.

"Who is she?"

"She's my mother, but she keeps an eye on Mayson when I am busy or at school."

"Listen Chloe, I'm sorry that I came over and followed you around." Alek said sincerely.

"I guess it's okay as long as you don't tell anyone."

"I won't. So since I know now about Mayson, instead of you going through the hassle of taking the baby to your mom's, what do you say about me coming over here to study from now on?"

Chloe looked at Alek and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Besides I would think it was cool if I could see more of the little guy."

"Alek, do you realize how great you are?"

Alek stood up and laughed. "Yeah I know. Anyway I guess I should be leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay but what time do you want to come over?"

"I don't care. Any time is good for me."

"How about 3:30 pm?"

"Okay, see you later. Bye Chloe King."

Chloe walked him to the door and sighed. 'I know he'll keep it a secret' she thought. 'At least I hope he does.'

_*The Next Day (3:00)…* _

_'He should be here any minute_' Chloe thought as she was standing rocking Mayson back and forth. "This kid never goes to sleep," she said to herself.

Just then the doorbell rang. Chloe walked over to the door with Mayson still in her hands and opened the door.

"Hey Alek." Chloe greeted him as she opened the door.

"Hey Chloe" he said taking Mayson out of his hands and then giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. Chloe was a little shocked that he had just done that, but snapped out of it soon enough.

First thing he does when he walks in the house is take Mayson and then he kisses me. No one had ever been so accepting to the fact the Chloe was 17 and already had a kid. That is extremely weird, not that she was complaining at all.

Alek carried Mayson into the living room and put all his stuff down. Noticing that the baby was a little restless and wouldn't stop moving he sat on the couch and laid the baby on top of his chest.

Chloe sat next to Alek with her mouth opened in absolute shock. He smiled and asked "What?"

"Unbelievable."

"What did I do?" Alek asked a little afraid of the answer.

"That kid never goes to sleep. And as soon as you put him on your chest he calmed down and fell asleep."

"Really" Alek said with a smile on his face almost proud of the fact that no one else could put the kid to sleep.

"Yeah, maybe you should sleep over sometimes just so I can get some sleep," Chloe said jokingly with a laugh.

Alek looked down at Mayson for a while. Chloe looked at him and waved her hand in front of him. "Hello, earth to Alek, you there?"

"Oh yeah, okay let's get started." Alek said looking up at Chloe, then opening his book still holding the baby.

"Fine with me. Where would you like to start?" Chloe said with a smile.

After about two hours of studying the two finally finished. By this time Chloe had put Mayson in his crib. "Finally" Alek said closing the book.

"Gosh Alek I didn't think you would be so excited about finishing." She said with a small giggle following the comment.

Alek looked down for a minute and then looked back up at Chloe with his dark brown eyes "Um…Chloe can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You know how you said that maybe I should sleep over so you could get some sleep?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Were you serious?" Alek asked, out of curiousity.

"Of course not Alek. I would never ask you to drop all your things just to help me out."

"I would never mind doing that for you. You're my friend so I would do anything for you and Mayson. So what do you say?"

"Alek, you really don't have to. I was just saying I never get sleep because Mayson is always crying" Chloe explained.

"I know. That is why I just offered to spend the night anytime you want me to."

"Alek it's really-"Alek interrupted Chloe before she could finish.

"Please?"

"I already…"

"Please?"

This time before Chloe spoke she put her hand over Alek's mouth. "You're never going to stop bugging me are you?"

Alek shook his head no, to prove a point he wasn't going to give up.

"Fine" she said reluctantly. "Just don't make this and everyday thing and don't think you have to do it. Okay?"

Alek nodded, even with her hand on his mouth she could tell his was smiling.

Chloe smiled and walked over to the door. "Okay now get home before your family thinks you're doing something else here that you're not supposed to."

Alek got up and walked over to Chloe. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Chloe, are you trying to tell me something?" he then noticed that she became a little tense.

He quickly let go of her and apologized. "I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't know that would make you uncomfortable."

She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Alek it's okay. You didn't know that would happen. It's just that some stuff has happened and I'm a little paranoid."

"Listen Chloe, earlier today I said you were my friend and that's exactly what you are, my friend. If you ever need to talk about anything just give me a call. Okay?"

Chloe almost got teary in her blue eyes and smiled. "Okay."

Alek went back home and Chloe went upstairs to see if she could get some sleep.

_*The Next Day*_

Chloe woke up from a goodnight's sleep. _'It's about time'_ she thought.

She went to go drop off Mayson off at her mom's and then went to school. At lunch Alek saw Chloe walking down the halls. "Hey Chloe!" he called out.

She turned around and walked over to Alek. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to…"

"Hey Alek what are you doing talking to her" One of Alek's basketball friends said as he nodded towards Chloe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alek said a little angrily.

"I mean she's not popular. She doesn't fit in with us."

Alek was about to say something when Chloe looked at Alek and said, "It's okay, I'll just talk to you later." She went to walk away but Alek grabbed a hold of her hand.

"No. You can stay. He has to leave." Alek said looking at the person who had just insulted Chloe.

The boy scoffed and left.

"I'm sorry Chloe. He's such an ass." Alek apologized.

"It's okay Alek. So what were you going to say before we were interrupted?"

"Oh, you know how I said that I was your friend and if you needed anyone to talk to I would be there?"

Chloe nodded her head yes.

"Well I know you felt uncomfortable when I put my hands on you and I just wanted to know why."

Chloe sighed. "Alek this isn't really the place to have that conversation, maybe later?"

"Okay how about tonight when I sleep over?"

Chloe tilted her head. "Excuse me?" Chloe said with a smile on her face at the fact he just invited himself over to spend the night at her house.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you. I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Yeah you forgot all right."

Later that night, Alek came over as he said he would.

"So why did you get uncomfortable?"

Alek immediately noticed Chloe tearing up. "Have you ever wondered where Mayson's father was?"

"No, I guess it never came to mind."

"Last year I was dating this guy. Brian was his name. He always complained that I would never put out. I always told him it was because I wanted to save my virginity for marriage. He was always mad about that so one night he just raped me and then he left. I don't where he is and I don't care." She said in between sobs.

Chloe just sat there with his mouth opened for a while.

"Anytime a man touches me I get a little scared that why I tensed up when you held me."

"I'm so sorry Chloe. But you know I would never do that to you."

"I know that now." She smiled

The two hugged and then broke apart. Their faces inching closer and closer, until their lips were about to meet when Mayson started to cry.

Chloe cleared her throat and said "Sorry." She got up quickly and brought the crying baby downstairs.

Alek watched Chloe rock her baby back and forth trying to quiet him thinking 'She must be wonder woman. No one deserves all the crap that she's been through at her age.'

Alek got up and walked over to her and smiled. "There's a reason why I'm here you know." With that he took the baby and sat on the recliner.

Chloe sat down on the couch and just gazed on at the sight in front of her. 'Why couldn't you be his father' she thought to herself, but she didn't realize she said it out loud.

"What?" Alek asked looking at Chloe.

"Oh nothing" she answered trying to cover up what she had just said.

Alek laughed. "I heard you the first time you know."

Chloe felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Sorry Alek. It's just that I know what it feels like to grow up without a father and I promised myself I would never do that to my child, but look at me I did exactly that."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"He has no dad, one grandparent, no aunts, uncles, or cousins." By this time Chloe started tearing up.

Alek walked over to Chloe still with the baby in his hands. "Look Chloe I can imagine all I want how tough it must be for you to take care of another human being at 17 but I know I'll never fully understand how hard you have it."

Alek paused at looked at Mayson, then back up at Chloe. She smiled and waited for him to continue.

"All I know is that I can try my hardest to make things easier for you. That's why I got this."

He then gave the now calm baby to Chloe and from in between the couch and the wall he pulled out a box.

Chloe gasped and her blue eyes started to water again. "Alek, how did you know he needed one?"

"I went over to your mom's and asked her if there was anything in the world I could do or get for you and Mayson, what should it be? She said that you needed a new crib for Mayson."

"Alek you are the best." She put Mayson in his stroller that had been left in front of the door and hugged Alek tightly.

She went to get up but Alek grabbed her arm and sat her back down. He leaned in closer until their lips met. They passionately kissed until Alek remembered Chloe's ex taking advantage of her.

He stopped and started stammering. "I'm so sorry, I should've never of done that."

"So why did you do it?" Chloe asked aggravated because she didn't know what Alek was really feeling.

"I…th…I had a sudden urge to kiss you. I don't know what it was. I'm sorry maybe I should leave."

"Alek it's okay as long as you tell me how you really feel."

Alek started stammering again. "I...I…"

"I can't tell you. I'm afraid if I do then you will not feel the same or you might never want to talk to me again." Alek said nervously.

"Alek, I'll be mad if you don't tell me how you feel. So just tell me."

"I have really strong feelings for you." Alek started. "I don't know when it started but I just…I…oh man who am I kidding. You don't feel the same." Alek sighed.

"You don't know how I feel," she said bluntly.

"I know I don't but I have a pretty good idea. Admit it. You don't like me or have any feelings for me. Why settle with this when you can have any guy in the world?"

"One, I can't have any guy in the world because of the baby. They don't want to take the responsibility. Two, I think you're the best guy in the world." Chloe paused for a minute.

"No one would ever do the stuff you're doing for. Taking care of Mayson so I can sleep, buying him a crib. You even want to spend time with him for no reason." Chloe stated as a matter of factly.

"You're wrong. I spend time with Mayson because I love him…. and because I love you" Alek said in a whisper.

"See Alek? This is what I mean. Why do you have to be so great?" she sighed.

Alek scooted closer to Chloe and looked into her eyes. "Now that I told you how I feel and you told me how you feel." Alek paused. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Alek waited to hear Chloe's answer. "I'd love to" she smiled.

Alek hugged her and then kissed her gently the lips. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I should start working on that crib."

Alek stopped her from getting up. "I'll do it. Maybe you should get some sleep. "

Chloe quickly kissed Alek on the cheek and went upstairs.

Alek picked up Mayson and brought him upstairs and placed him in his crib. He then quickly ran downstairs, grabbed the box and went to Mayson's room and started building the crib.

_*The Next Morning*_

Chloe walked into the living room. She smiled at the sight she saw. Alek was sitting on the floor Indian style in his dark blue sweatpants and black shirt with the baby trying to crawl on the blanket.

"Morning" Chloe said as she kissed Alek.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Alek asked.

"Yes I did" she smiled. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything works for me."

"Okay."

Chloe walked to the kitchen and thought to herself. 'This is definitely the man I'm going to marry.'

"Hey babe." Chloe called.

"Yeah?" She heard Alek call back.

"Make sure you don't have plans for tonight. Okay?"

"Sure, but why?" He replied confused.

"You'll see." She smiled.

"Hey Alek, I'm going to drop off Mayson at my mom's. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Chloe yelled while she was heading towards the door.

"Okay babe. Don't be gone too long."

With that Chloe left the house to drop off Mayson for the night. Chloe and Alek wanted to spend more time together.

About 15 minutes later, Chloe walked into the house and sat on Alek's lap.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Chloe questioned with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" he answered.

"How about we just relax?" Chloe suggested, since that is something she hasn't been able to do since she has Mayson.

"Fine with me." He said while Chloe got off the small couch and started heading upstairs. Alek got up and asked her. "Where are you going?"

"To my room, and you're coming with me. The couch is too small and too uncomfortable."

Alek grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, okay."

They both walked upstairs hand in hand. Chloe went over to her bed and sat down motioning for Alek to sit next to her. He did as he was told and sat.

"Alek?" Chloe said.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for all that you have done for me and Mayson. I really appreciate it." Chloe said sincerely.

"You know I'll be there for you. No matter how tough it gets. I love you." He then leaned and started kissing her gently.

This kiss grew more intense and more passionate by the minute. He slowly moved to her neck. Chloe was now finding it hard to breathe.

Alek's hands were traveling up and down her arm. He took his hands and started to unbutton her jeans. He then took of Chloe's shirt as she took of his.

Alek started to tug at her jeans. Chloe immediately broke the kiss. "Alek, I don't think I'm ready for this" she said as she breathed heavily.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it'll be hard for you to go through with this because of what happened. I don't hold anything against you."

Chloe sighed. "Alek I just want you to know that we're going to do it one day. I just don't when. As corny as it sounds I know you're the man I'm going to marry."

Alek leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I don't think that sounds corny. I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yup, absolutely. That's why I got you this." He then pulled out a box and opened it.

"It's a promise ring. That no matter what happens we're going to get married and have a family. Whenever that day may come."

Alek slipped the ring on her finger. "You know what this means though?" he said with a smile.

Chloe looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"If we're really going to do this one day. That means you have to meet my family."

Chloe sighed. "Alek you know how I feel about telling people about Mayson. Please don't do this to me."

"Too bad, so sad. You're going to meet my family tomorrow and you're bringing Mayson with you."

"Do they even know about Mayson?"

"No. You told me not to tell anyone and I haven't."

Chloe smiled. "Okay." She said reluctantly. "I guess I'll go."

"That's what I thought." Alek said lying down.

Chloe then got under the covers with him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chloe walked up the porch of Alek's house nervously with Mayson in her hands.

"Alek, I don't think I can do this," she said as she was getting ready to turn around. Alek grabbed her arm before she could.

"Don't worry Chloe. They'll love you. Please just do it for me." He said as he unlocked the door and held it so she could go in. Chloe sighed and walked slowly into the house.

"Aunt Valentina? Jasmine? Where are you? I want you to meet someone." Alek yelled as he walked into the house.

"We're in the living room." Jasmine yelled.

Chloe and Alek walked into the room. "Aunt Val, Jasmine. This is my girlfriend Chloe and her son Mayson."

Jasmine and Valentina briefly looked at Alek and then turned to Chloe and hugged her. "Nice to meet you" Valentina said as nicely as she could.

"Nice to meet you too" Chloe smiled.

Alek looked over at Chloe. "Come on. I'll show you around." He then led her to the back door and took her outside. Chloe gasped at the size of the yard.

How far back does it go?" she asked tilting her head.

Alek laughed. "I don't know the exact measurements but it is pretty big. Come on I'll show you."

They walked around for a while and ended up at the end of the yard where the fence was. Alek leaned against the fence and turned to Chloe. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing she was uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Chloe said looking at Mayson.

"Come on Chloe, tell me."

She sighed and began to speak. "I just noticed how your Aunt and your cousin looked at you when they saw Mayson. Told you they wouldn't like the fact that your girlfriend had a kid already."

Alek took Mayson out of her hands. "I don't care what people think. I love this kid and I love you. What do you say we head back?"

"I guess."

As they were walking back to the house Valentina and Jasmine were having a conversation.

"So what do you think about Chloe?" Valentina asked Jasmine.

"She seems nice but I'm not too sure about her. I mean Alek isn't ready to take care of a kid because his mother was a slut." Jasmine said harshly. **(I feel bad for making her mean, but just for the story. It kills me for writing her being cruel to Chloe.)**

"Wait a minute Jasmine. You don't know the story so don't go and start something." Valentina said.

"Whatever mom." Jasmine said, carelessly.

Just then Chloe and Alek walked in. Valentina saw Alek walk in with the baby and smiled. "Hey Alek can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked her nephew.

"Sure Aunt Val. I'll be right back Chloe."

"Okay"

Alek met his Aunt in the living room with Mayson still in his hands. "What's up Aunt Val?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you about Chloe and the baby."

"Okay, start talking."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into? I mean have you thought about the father of the baby. He might not like the fact that someone else might be raising his kid. He might go after you or-"

Alek interrupted his Aunt before she could finish. "What are you talking about? Mayson doesn't have a father. He's not in his life."

"So what Jasmine said was true? She's a slut?"

By this time Alek was mad at Jasmine for what he had said about his girlfriend. And he was mad at his Aunt for even thinking the same thing but he tried to be calm.

"No Aunt Val. She was raped." Valentina's mouthed dropped when she heard this. He looked at Mayson and then to his feet. "I'm sorry Aleksander."

"It's okay Aunt Val, just don't tell anyone. She doesn't really want everyone to know."

"Okay." Valentina said as they walked back to Chloe and Jasmine.

When they walked in they saw Jasmine and Chloe talking. He saw that Chloe looked like she had glass eyes.

"Chloe, can we talk?" Alek said.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she got up.

They walked out the door with Mayson. "Okay what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe, you look like you were about to cry. What did Jasmine say?"

"He was just saying that you shouldn't…you shou…you shouldn't be going out with a slut like me. That just because I slept around doesn't mean you should need to raise my baby." She said in between sobs.

Alek's eyes grew wide when he heard this. Chloe saw how mad he got. "Alek it's okay. It doesn't matter. I'll live."

"No Chloe! She should've never said that" he said getting angrier. "Here" He said as he gave the baby to Chloe and ran inside.

Alek yelled at Jasmine. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You had no right to say that. You don't even know the story!"

Jasmine looked at Alek and didn't say a word.

"You going to say something?" he yelled again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jasmine said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Alek asked suspiciously.

"I never said anything to Chloe."

"Stop lying Jasmine. You know you did!"

"No I didn't. What did she tell I said?" Jasmine asked.

"She said that you told her that I shouldn't be with her and raise her kid because she slept around."

"I never said that."

"I know you're lying Jasmine. Aunt Val already told me you called her a slut."

Jasmine looked at the floor for a while and then she looked back up at Alek. "I know I called her that. I really thought she was. I apologize Alek. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Jasmine said almost in a whisper.

Alek looked at Jasmine. She looked like she was really sorry. "It's okay I forgive you. But maybe you should explain to Chloe what you meant."

"Okay. I'll be right out."

Alek then walked outside and sat down next to Chloe on the front porch with Mayson. "Hey Chloe."

She looked up at him and flashed a smile. "Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you Jasmine is going to apologize. You miss understood her. She didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked at him with a weird expression on her face, but smiled anyways. "Okay"

_*After Jasmine came and talked to her*_

Just then Alek came out of the house after telling Valentina that they were leaving. "You ready?" he asked Chloe.

She smiled "Yeah."

She walked out to the car with Alek. "So what happened?" he asked as they drove away.

"She apologized and said she was sorry, she didn't mean it. After she said that I told her what really happened and she really started apologizing." Chloe said smiling at Alek.

"Well that's really good. I'm glad you have opened up to Jasmine and now you are friends. This is so much better that your friends with my cousin." Alek said as he started driving, intertwining our fingers also.

_*The Next Day*_

Chloe was walking in the halls when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Alek.

"What are you doing?" she asked sounding as if it was obvious.

"What? I'm not allowed to hold my girlfriends hand?"

Chloe smiled. "Everyone will be talking. You know your friends don't want to see you with me. I'm not one of the popular people." Chloe explained.

"I don't care what everyone thinks." Then Alek gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

They were interrupted by someone clapping. They turned around to see one of Alek's jocko friends, Aaron.

"What do you want Aaron" Alek asked in an agitated tone.

Aaron looked at Alek. "I just wanted to congratulate you on having a wonderful relationship with one of the most unpopular girls at school."

Aaron then walked over to Chloe. "So Chloe, I just wanted to know how your son was. I mean he's not too much of a hassle is he?"

Alek looked into Aaron's eyes with hate. "How did you find out about Mayson?"

Chloe looked like she was about to cry.

"What are you talking about Alek? The whole entire school knows." Aaron laughed with an evil grin on his face. He then looked over to Chloe. "Oh honey its okay. I mean now that you're using Alek to take care of your kid you can do all the normal stuff that teens do."

Chloe looked up at Alek and said, "I have to go." She then ran off to go pick up Mayson early and go back home.

"Awww poor girl" Aaron said mocking Chloe.

Alek's emotions just took over him and he speared Aaron right to the floor. He raised his fist over Aaron's head and yelled, "You better tell me who told the whole school or who started it or I'm going to have to bash your brains in."

"Okay man, I saw you all together walk into your house yesterday and I thought it would be funny to tell everyone. I didn't know you were together until now and it was already to late because I had already told everyone." Aaron confessed.

Alek let Aaron go and stormed out of the school making his way to Chloe's mom's, knowing that's where she went to get Mayson.

After Alek picked both Chloe and Mayson up from her mom's they made there way back to her house. "I am such an idiot. I should have been more careful so your secret would have been safe. Now everyone is going to make fun of you because of my carelessness." He had been telling her everything that Aaron said and was getting angry with himself.

"Alek! Don't you ever say that about yourself. If you were such an idiot I wouldn't be with you. I love you and I don't blame you for anything." She explained.

"I love you too Chloe, and I promise I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. So that's why I have to ask you something."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

Alek looked in the back seat to see Mayson looking up at them laughing. Alek smiled and looked back at Chloe.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed her hand then quickly muttered out the words "Will you marry me?"

"I…I…d…I don't know what to say." Chloe explained. When Alek heard her say that he frowned and sighed. Chloe noticed that Alek had taken it the wrong way.

"Oh no Alek. I meant to say I was speechless. Yes I'll marry you," she said with a few tears in her eyes.

Alek smiled and gently kissed Chloe. "I can't believe we're getting married," he said.

"I know. I mean I'm only 17 and I have the best life a person can ask for. I have the best son in the world and I'm getting married to the love of my life."

_*Fast-Forward 8 ½ months later to the wedding…* _

Most of the people at the wedding were there for Alek since Chloe didn't really have any family. The only people there for Chloe were her mom, and her 2 best friends Amy and Paul, the weirdest couple ever.

Chloe and Alek grew closer than they could imagine. By this point in their relationship they had been very intimate. Chloe wasn't afraid of sex anymore. She was glad the first person she made love to was Alek.

Alek taught her that there was a difference between making love and having sex. After the wedding Mayson stayed with Chloe's mom while Chloe and Alek went to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

_*2 Months Later*_

Alek lay in bed as he waited for his beautiful wife to come and join him. She walked out of the bathroom and slowly sat down next to Alek.

He noticed she was tense. "Chloe what's wrong?"

"Um, Alek we need to talk."

He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Okay. You know how you know a few months ago we've been getting intimate?"

"Yeah, I know." Alek said with a smile on his face with a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Well I didn't give you anything for our wedding so here." Chloe said giving Alek a little box with a ribbon tied on it.

Alek opened it cautiously and looked at Chloe with his brown eyes wide opened. "Chloe, you're not?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes Alek, I'm pregnant." She started to cry and Alek leaned over her and hugged her tightly.

"So you're happy?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I love you so much Alek."

"I love you too baby."

With that the newlyweds fell asleep in each other's arms and waited for the future of being a family.

**Wow that is quite a long one shot! Damn! Well let me know what you think! Thank you all! And PM me ideas for stories or one shots, cause I am running short on ideas, besides song fics, but I have a feeling people are going to start hating those soon =] Thanks!**

**Rissa;***


End file.
